lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Irmo
Irmo (Quenya; IPA: - "Desirer" or "Master of Desires") is an Ainu, and a Vala who was responsible for the making of dreams and desires as well as visions too. He was more commonly known as Lórien, the place of his dwelling. Irmo was the brother of Mandos (Námo) and Nienna, and the husband of Estë. Biography Irmo, along with his brother Námo, were known as the Fëanturi, the "Masters of Spirits". Between them, Irmo was the "Master of Visions, Dreams, and Desires". His wife Estë lived with him in the Gardens of Lórien, which were considered as the fairest and most beautiful place in the world and was filled with many spirits. Melian dwelt for a time in Lórien, tending to the trees that flowered in the gardens of Irmo before she departed to Middle-earth. All the Ainur of Aman, would indeed come often to the'Gardens of Lórien to rest from the cares of Arda, and they would also draw refreshment from the fountains of Irmo and Estë. There were many Maiar who served Irmo and Estë wherein Irmo tended to the Elves of Valinor in Lórien.The Silmarillion, Valaquenta, "Of the Valar" Though Irmo dwelt far away from Valmar, his dwelling was still within the Realm of Valinor. His dwellings were built south at the feet of the great mountains of Aman. Soon after, Aulë (Greatest Smith of the Valar) had created Irmo's halls of mist gathering beyond Avathar from the misty shadowy seas. The halls of Irmo were great and dimly lit, and the wide gardens of Lórien wandered marvelously about winding near to the feet of the great silver Tree Telperion whose shining lit the gardens of Lórien.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 1: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, III: "The Coming of the Valar and the Building of Valinor" Together, Irmo and Estë provided a refuge in Valinor in the groves and gardens of Lórien. In his fair gardens, Irmo had provided the Elves with guiding visions and dreams. During the Noontide of Valinor when the Elves lived in Valinor, Míriel, after giving birth to her son Fëanor, grew weary and tired of her earthly life and yearned release from the labor of living. Míriel's husband, Finwë was grieved and he sought the counsel of Manwë of the Valar. Hence, Manwë decided to send Míriel to be under the care of Irmo. Míriel went to Irmo's gardens to lay down and rest, being believed by Finwë that she would soon recover; but instead, even though she seemed to be asleep, Míriel's spirit had already departed silently from her body to the halls of Mandos, never coming back to her husband thereafter. However, Míriel's body still remained there in Lórien being tended by Estë and her maid servants so that it would not wither.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter VI: "Of Fëanor and the Unchaining of Melkor" Manwë was grieved when the Valar had to hide Valinor from the rest of the world. Because of this, and that of the coming of Men was nearly coming, Manwë asked Irmo to create a path where the spirits of Elves and Men can come to the Gardens of Lorien. So Irmo went about creating the "Path of Dreams", known to the Elves as the Olórë Mallë. The Path was a spiritual road to Valinor, only accessible through the mind. It was through this path that the Elves and the Men loyal to the Valar travelled in their sleep. The final destination was the Gardens of Lórien. Irmo blocked the Olórë Mallë from the Ñoldor when they rebelled against the Valar and left Valinor and Manwë decreed that they could never return to Valinor. At the time of the Hiding of Valinor, the Island of Tol Eressëa was woven with magical spells. Henceforth, of those mariners who had been sent and tried to reach Aman, and also to those who had been able to step foot upon the Isle of Tol Eressëa, were never in life seen again. Soon, they became overwhelmed with age-long sleep by the power of Irmo upon that Isle. On top of that, the mariners that perished lay on the margin of the waves as if they were those who had been drowned and then cast up once more by the strong movements of the sea.Book of Lost Tales Part One, Chap.IX "The Hiding of Valinor" Atributes Irmo did not work in the open, his power was unseen and his influence was subtle even to the Wise. He was not sought in scenes of strife or woe where conflict took place. He sent hope to the Children of Ilúvatar when the darkness of Morgoth covered Middle-earth. Irmo was sought in inspiration, in desire, in hope, and in the dreams and hearts of those that opposed evil. He was associated with hope, inspiration, love, desire, dreams, sleep, and visions. Other versions of the legendarium In the earlier versions regarding Irmo, the Istari Olôrin dwelt with Irmo in Lórien for a time in Valinor. And it was said that Olôrin became like a counselor of Irmo. So when the hearts of those who hearkened to Irmo, would awake thoughts of fair things that might not have been made yet for the enrichment of Arda.Unfinished Tales, Part Four, II."The Istari" In the beginning, when Darkness had not yet been corrupted by Melkor, Irmo used the embrace of darkness which was soothing at that time to convey his visions. For initially, Darkness and Light were indeed originally brethren and neither sought to dominate each other. Therefore at that time, there was great splendour and brightness in Light; even so, the Darkness was sought for comfort and rest in the shadows.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 1: The Books of Lost Tales Part One, III: "The Coming of the Valar and the Building of Valinor" Yavanna gave Irmo a great wealth of yew trees and cedars, and pines that exuded drowsy aromas at dusk, and these trees were hung over deep pools of water. Along with that, in the midst of his gardens, Irmo also set a ring of shadowy yew trees reaching high above his cauldron Silindrin where he would gaze upon it and see many visions. Etymology The name Irmo was a Quenya word that meant Desirer or Master of Desires. He was also given the title Master of Dreams.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Translations around the World References External link * de:Lórien (Vala) es:Lórien (Irmo) fr:Irmo it:Lórien pl:Irmo ru:Лориэн Category:Quenya words Category:Valar Category:The Silmarillion Characters